1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer method, a holding apparatus, and a transfer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a substrate is transported to a processing apparatus or the like, a relatively thin substrate such as a flexible substrate sometimes warps, and transportation becomes difficult. To solve this, there is proposed a method of transporting a substrate to a transport destination while holding the substrate by a carrier. This requires a mechanism of extracting only a substrate from the carrier and transferring it to a processing apparatus or the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-272650 discloses an apparatus in which the cover of a substrate is removed and the substrate is pushed up by pins and extracted.
The apparatus in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-272650 requires two steps: a step of removing and moving a cover, and a step of extracting and moving a substrate. There is room for improvement of the transfer efficiency of a substrate.